Fallon Farran Academy
by Shadow-Ravin
Summary: Harry is sick of his life. He isn't who everyone thinks he is and he will prove it. New school, future slash, creature!Harry, child abuse, rape. Starts summer after 4th year. Rewritten see Fallon Farran Academy V3
1. Letters

DISCLAIMER: _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

_

_**Prince Manor**_

_**July 20**_

I hate everyone. They all see me as Harry Potter, the Gryffindor golden boy-who lived, and the savior of the wizarding world.

Even my friends; Ron is always jealous of me. Hermione thinks I'm stupid. Dumbledore believes I am just a weapon. Sirius and Remus see me as my father.

And think it is time I give them a news flash. James isn't my father; my mother cheated on him with Snape and used glamours to make me look like a Potter. I lost all my faith in Dumbledore after third year when I found out he was the one keeping Sirius in Azkaban. Ron doesn't realize all the crap my fame puts me through, and all that matters to Hermione are books and standardized testing.

They are all pathetic.

With my father's help, my real father, I am going to show them all just how wrong they all are.

_Headmistress Nardo_

_Fallon Farran Academy_

_My name is Ashtyn Azalia and I am a 15-year-old student in Europe. I have recently found that all the magical schools in my area are sadly lacking. My education is suffering on this stagnant continent, so I searched for better schools elsewhere, and of all the options I believe that your Academy best suits my needs, therefore I would like to request admission to the Academy. _

_Attached is a copy of my past school records. They may not seem that impressive, but I ask that you take into consideration the availability of better schooling in my area. I assure you that under your different methods of education I would flourish._

_Thank you for considering my application._

_Ashtyn Azalia_

I didn't expect a response for a while as the Academy is in America, but it was pleasantly surprised when a letter came for me barely two days later.

Mr. Ashtyn Azalia

_This letter is to inform you that we have received your application for admission, and you have been accepted into our prestigious academy._

_New students are to report to the Viridian Hotel in Orem, Utah, USA on August 20 at 6 am. If any student fails to arrive at the appointed location at or before the aforementioned date and time they shall be expelled immediately. No exceptions.__** /p**_

_We remind you that Fallon Farran Academy does not discriminate as such both our teacher and student populations are as diverse in species as the earth herself. Racial prejudices will not be permitted._

_We would also like to remind you that you are responsible for yourself. The Academy and its teachers will not mother you. You will be responsible for your own well being, which includes providing your own meals, healing your own injuries, and meeting all the requirements for graduating in five years time. Everyone who survives all five years meets the requirements or their body never leaves._

_Attached is the list of graduation requirements, a list of classes offered at the Academy, and the needed materials. Please ensure that the utmost attention be paid to them. You may take as many or as few classes as you would like, but it is recommended you take at least 8 classes every semester. Reply with your desired class as soon as possible._

_We look forward to your addition to our Academy's heritage._

Sincerely,

_Destyna Nardo _

_Headmistress of Fallon Farran Academy_

Dumbledore and the Weasley's were going to kill me, but I couldn't care less. It is their war, not mine. They can fight it. I find that I rather agree with Voldemort's views anyways.

* * *

**Edited 9/13/10**


	2. How I got Here

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**July 20**

**Prince Manor**

It is kind of weird to look back and see how I became who I am today.

I suppose it all started when Dumbledore left me on the Dursleys' doorstep. He should have known better. My parents specifically stated in their will that I was not to be left in their care under any circumstances, but since when has the great Albus Dumbledore ever listened to anyone?

The Dursleys hated me. To them I was nothing but a useless freak. They wished I would just disappear, so they could go back to the blissful normality. It didn't take them long to find a use for me other than taking up space under the stairs. I was only three when they started to make me clean the house. By the time I was seven they had me doing everything else, so that they could sit back and watch TV all day.

I was fed only one piece of stale bread, once a day, for 11 years, and even then I was only given it if I got my entire impossible list of chores done. Watching them eat all the food that I cooked everyday while my stomach growled in pain was the worst torture anyone could ever face.

I despised school. The teachers and administrators, more people that were suppose to care and do something about my obvious abuse, did nothing. They nodded and accepted the Dursleys' lies. I was an innocent child branded by society at the age of five as delinquent.

I didn't stay innocent for long though. Vernon took that away from me when I was six. He sold it to the highest bidder. He proceeded to sell my body every Friday night for the next seven years, and no one cared.

I thought when I went to Hogwarts everything would be different. I thought this magical world would take me away from all the pain. I was wrong. Most people believed I was a savior. They thought that I was the one to save them so why would I need to be saved. I tried to tell Dumbledore once. He told me to stop making up such awful lies about my family, and sent me "home." Privet Drive could never be my home.

I probably would be dead by now if my father's aunt hadn't died during the summer after my third year at Hogwarts. She passed the Prince fortune on to him. He had to go to Gringotts to claim it of-coarse that is where he found out that my mother had left something for him. A letter.

**Edited 9/14/10**


	3. Creature

_**WARNINGS: **There is rape and child abuse in this chapter. It is marked. If you don't like it then don't read it._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter is not mine!

* * *

_

_**July 20**_

_**Prince Manor**_

He didn't open the letter right away. He was still angry at my mother for choosing James Potter over him, but by the end of July his curiosity got the better of him.

The letter told him that she was sorry, that she still loved him, but I had to be protected from Dumbledore. She told him how I was his son, not James', and her wish that if it was possible that he take custody of me.

He left to come to Privet Drive immediately after finishing the letter. Originally he was only going to apologize for his past actions against me. He thought I was happy with the Dursleys and he wasn't going to take me away from that.

**RAPE AND ABUSE START**

It was Friday July 31. For my birthday my uncle had brought me an extra cruel client. He found me tied to the bed in the second bedroom, on my stomach, with my ass being brutally fucked by a man four time my size.

I was only semi-conscious at this point, but I remember him killing my rapist in a flash of green light, and him running to my side. I remember him telling me to hang on that he would fix everything.

Later I found out that he imperioed the Dursleys so they would not tell anyone where I went before he rushed me out of that god-forsaken place.

**END OF RAPE AND ABUSE**

I was barely alive at that point. He had to give me a potion that activated any creature genes in me. Magical creatures are so much more durable than humans.

I had so much so many different genes in me though one didn't come out as dominant. I am now a Kittilei. A mixed breed.

Father is lucky. The only creature that is dominant in him is vampire.

I am Vampyre, Incubus, Were-Cat, Naga, and Elemental. I have some of their strengths, a lot of their weakness, and will eventually need a mate for each one. Yes, I need to have five mates, unless by some miracle I get lucky and two or more of my creature sides accept the same person. I never get lucky.

From the vampire side of me I get an strong dislike of the sun. I get sun burnt really easy now. I also crave blood. I don't need it, but I could live off of it. I have fangs now too, obviously. I also am stronger, have a higher tolerance for pain, and better reflexes. All of my senses have improve, so I no longer need glasses.

My Incubus needs physical contact. I don't need as intimate contact to survive like full-blooded incubi do though. My need for touch is much less and can be fulfilled with something as simple as a hug once a day. Without touch though I begin to get moody and depressed though, a lot like a drug addict. I have wings too, but they aren't fully grown in yet and I am easily able to hide them. According to father I can bear children now too. I hope that one day I will have a lot of little ones.

My most noticeable changes have come from being a were-cat. I have black cat ears and a tail now. Most of the time I hide them with glamors, but at the Academy I won't have to. Father says my were-cat side should make it easy to become a cat animagus. I hope I am a Panther and not a house cat. My pupils are slitted like a cat's too. It is pretty cool looking.

Other than my ability to speak Parseltongue we are not sure yet what effects my Naga blood has on me. If father hadn't cast a spell on me to determine what types of creatures I had become we probably wouldn't even know about it.

Being part elemental has given me an affinity for fire. At the Academy I should be able to learn to control it.

* * *

**AN:** _Confuse anyone?_

_Poll on profile to vote for how many mates Harry has and their gender.  
_


	4. Betrayal and a New Name

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter is not mine!_

**AN: **_Previously I had Harry's alias be Ashlyn. Do to many complaints of it being too girly his alias is now Ashtyn._

_

* * *

_

_**July 20**_

_**Prince Manor**_

Now that I will not be returning to Hogwarts father has removed the glamors that mother placed on me.

My eyes are still killing-curse-green, but my skin has faded from tan to very pale peach and my hair has lengthened and became silkier. It is still black, but more of a blue-black than the brown-black that it was before.

Thankfully my scar has also healed. This way it will be easier to disappear.

Sadly I am still short though. Only five feet three inches. Father says it is from being malnourished as a child, and will most likely never change.

Speaking of returning to Hogwarts you are wondering why I went back for my fourth year when I discovered my true father after my third.

You see a year ago, despite everything I had been through, I still believed that Ron and Hermione were my friends, and that Dumbledore really wanted what was best for me.

However all my illusions were shattered when I overheard them talking about me the day after the Tri-Wizard Tournament ended. Dumbledore is paying Ron and Hermione to be my friends. This was also when I learned that Dumbledore had proof that Sirius didn't betray the Potters, but kept him in Azkaban anyways just so I had to stay with the abusive Dursleys. I had to be "kept in my place."

Needless to say if I ever see any of them again I will kill them.

They are the primary reason that I have changed my name. While they search for Harry James Potter I will be safely living under the alias of Ashtyn Azalia, or, as my father calls me now, Ash. They don't think I am smart enough to change my name. How surprised they will be if they ever find out! Thanks to father I have even the goblins support my change of identity. Not having all the fame and expectations that go along with being the boy-who-lived is a major plus to though.

* * *

**AN: **_And now the background is set up and the story can really start. If there is something I didn't explain or that needs to be clarified please leave a review and tell me._

_**From now on Harry shall be referred to as Ash or Ashtyn.**_

**POLL: **_Should Ash be dominant, submissive, or somewhere in between? Vote on profile or in a review._

**_Previous Poll results:_**

_How many and what gender should Ash's mates be?_

63 total voters

48 said all male

23 said 2 mates

17 said 5 mates

_I think Ash's mates will be all male (maybe one girl if it works better with my plot) and probably 3 or 4 mates because most people favor fewer, but I favor more. IDK yet for sure.  
_


	5. Classes

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter is not mine!

* * *

_

_**July 20**_

_**Prince Manor**_

Thoughts of betrayal aside, I need to choose my classes.

The Academy is a big place. It offers practically everything, even muggle classes like chemistry, and as long as you meet the graduation requirements before before you turn 21 you can take whatever you want.

Father says that I should probably take the recommended number of classes and take the required ones first though. Looking at the list of requirements I agree.

_**Requirements for graduation from Fallon Farran Academy:**_

_Successfully achieved 1 animagus form_

_1 mastery (must pass fifth level class in chosen subject, pass guild tests, and have the guild's approval)_

_1 special qualification (must pass third level class and receive professor's approval)_

_1 recommendation from a teacher_

_40 complete credits that include:_

_1 year dueling class_

_1 inter-species relations class_

_1 political science class_

I think for my first semester at the Academy I will request to be admitted to Animagus training, dueling, lesser-species politics (Kittilei are considered a "lesser-species"), elemental magic, inter-species relations, magical theory, talisman magic, and spirit magic.

I want to gain my mastery in spirit magic and a special qualification in magical theory. There are several related classes that I will need to take to go beyond the second year in those classes, but I can take them next year (or even begin them at the semester should I decide to drop something or finish Animagus training by then).

Most of my classes are pretty self-explanatory, but I suppose some of them warrant an explanation.

Magical theory is the study of magic. Its curriculum includes the history of magic itself in the first level, and works it's way up to spell creation in the fifth level. I doubt I will get that far. Father said it starts off easy, but by the end it is almost impossible. He should know. He attended the Academy too, and got his special qualification in magical theory (and his mastery in potions).

Talisman magic is just learning to do magic through mediums other than a wand. Everyone's is individual to them, just like their wand, but the most common is thread.

It is more complicated to explain spirit magic. This magic is also known as soul magic, because that is what it deals with, your soul. This kind of magic can be used to do many things, both good and bad, including manipulating emotions, summoning monsters, controlling people, relieving depression, necromancy, bringing people out of comas, and creating the strongest wards imaginable.

I have always been fascinated with the soul. I think it started when the Dursleys told me that freaks don't have souls. Maybe some part of me is still trying to prove them wrong.

I've written my choices down on a piece of parchment and am sending it off with Father's owl, Hermes, now.

* * *

**AN:**_If you are confused please leave a review and tell me so I can clarify. This isn't my best work, but it is necessary. I can't think of a better way to do it. If I do I will rewrite this chapter in the future._

**Poll Results:**

_Total voters 35_

_25 Sub VS 4 Dom VS 7 Middle_

**POLL:** How many familiars should Ash have?_ Vote on profile or in a review._


	6. Things

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter is not mine!_

_**AN: **I am sorry! I keep changing verb tenses in this chapter. I have a really big problem with that when I am writing, and normally I go back through and fix them all, but I think I missed a few in this chapter.

* * *

_

_**July 22**_

_**Prince Manor**_

I have just received the list of supplies I need for the Academy.

_**All students will require:**_

_1 custom wand_

_Any items required for personal care_

_**For your chosen classes you will require the following texts:**_

_Animagus Transformations for Dummies by Kendal Switch_

_Elemental Escape by Shallana Bennett_

_Exploring Magic by Ada Hopkirk_

_A Guide to Relate with Other Species by April Denzel_

_The Magical Mediums Dictionary by Crystal Midgeon_

_Meditaion 101 by Bryan Buell_

_Politics Today by Joram Bell_

_Soulless? By Riva Nolan_

_**For your chosen classes you will require the following equipment:**_

_1 set of armor (type and quality are up to the student)_

_Chalk_

_1 set of daggers suited for spirit magic_

_**Students may bring if they desire:**_

_Up to 3 familiars (no more without permission from the headmistress)_

_1 flying broom_

_Khan votum shoe turpis.  
_

_Kaylahn Waylon_

_Deputy Headmistress of Fallon Farran Academy_

_Professor of Elemental Magic_

Most of this stuff is illegal in Europe. It looks like we be going on a long distance shopping trip. To America.

* * *

_**July 24**_

_**Mall of America, Bloomington, Minnesota  
**_

Two days and one international portkey later the magical part of the Mall of America mall in Bloomington, Minnesota was filled with all sorts of magical beings. Here you can find everything from a demon to an elf and no one blinked twice. The goods were as variable as the shoppers which made it the perfect place to find my new school supplies.

First stop is the Unique Wands 4 Unique People.

The shop is the weirdest place I have ever seen, completely the opposite of Ollivander's dusty old place. This store was new and much more vibrant. The walls are green and the roof and lettering on the store is purple.

Father turned the silver door knob and opened the purple door. He held it open and motioned me inside.

Not only is the inside as colorful as the outside, but the shopkeeper matches! Her hair and pants are neon purple and her tank top is florescent green!

"What can I do for you gentleman?" She asked before blowing a bubble with her gum, which popped loudly.

"My son needs a new wand." My father replied irritated. It was clear he already disliked this girl.

"Why else would you be here?" She responded sarcastically. "Well come here darling."

I complied.

"Walk around the store. Feel for anything that calls to you." She instructed as she pointed to the wand ingredients that littered the shelves that wrapped themselves around the walls of the shop. "Pick up what ever feels right and put it on my work table here."

I start with the shafts of wood to the right of the door. It didn't take me long to find two shafts of wood, a red-gold feather, some sort of greenish-black reptile scale, a small green stone, and two vials of some sort of liquid.

The girl looked at my collection impressed. "Wow! This is gonna be fun! Come back in a few hours. I'll get started right away. And she practically pushed us out the door, flipping the open sigh on the door to closed after she did.

"She was... odd." I said.

"Yes." My father snorted. "Odd."

Next we went to the armory.

Unlike the wand shop this place was blessedly normal.

The salesman whipped his tape measure around me quickly, jotting down numbers in a notebook as he went.

When he was done he showed us a book containing sketches of different armor styles and material samples before telling us to ring the bell on the counter when we decided what we wanted.

It took us a while. We kept debating back and forth between the different styles and the benefits of each material, but we finally decided. My new armor would be made out of European Dragon hyde so that it would be fire proof, provide protection from most acids, green-black in color so that it wouldn't stand out in most surroundings, as durable as steel, flexible, resistant to minor spells, and lightweight. Expensive, but worth it.

Father wants me to go with the Basilisk skin, but I think that it would be to heavy and bulky. After telling the tailor where to ship the finished armor to and making a down payment of 200 galleons with 300 more to be paid upon delivery we left the armory on our way to the book store.

We found the books I needed quickly enough, but father insisted that he had to check out their potions books (I think he was trying to make me feel bad for not following in his footsteps).

I began to browse while father did his thing. However it wasn't long before I was distracted by the spicy scent that soon filled my nose. What was it? It was intoxicating.

I closed my eyes and started to breathe deeply. I couldn't get enough of it.

"Hello, little one." The deep voice startled me and I jumped my eyes flying open.

He laughed and I blushed, and looked down, silently thanking my father for the millionth time for the new clothes. I could have never faced this handsome man in my old rags.

The man towered over me. He was at least 6'3" and had black hair that reached just under his shoulders, but was tied back. His eyes were an odd purple that stood out of his pale face and I could see a pair of fangs when he talked.

He reached his hand out, under my chin, and gently lifted my chin. "Never be ashamed." I blushed even more, but kept my head up.

He glanced at my books. "Attending the Academy this year?"

"Yes, sir." I squeaked.

The man chuckled. "Good. I'll see you again, little one. I think your father is coming." He moved his head to indicate someone behind me.

I looked behind me and found my father making his way through the crowd towards me.

I turned back to the man, but the man had vanished, and the scent was fading from the air.

When my father reached me I had only one thing to say to him. "How do you know when you've meant your mate? 


	7. A Wand and a Familar

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter is not mine!_

_**AN: **I am sorry! I keep changing verb tenses in this chapter. I have a really big problem with that when I am writing, and normally I go back through and fix them all, but I think I missed a few in this chapter._

"_hiss" Parseltongue

* * *

_

_**July 24**_

_**Prince Manor**_

Father looked at me curiously. "The first sign is usually a strong alluring smell. Why do you ask?"

I sighed. "I think I just meant one of my mates."

"Where?" He looked around.

"He left."

Father growled. "He just left!"

"Father!" I quickly tried to placate him. "He didn't reject me. He isn't mother. He said we would meet again."

Father growled again. "When you do introduce me so I can give him a lesson in manners."

"Yes father." I rolled my eyes. It was nice to have someone be protective of me, but some times father took it a little to far.

"Are you ready to go?" Father asked.

I quickly grabbed a few books off the shelf that looked interesting, and we went to purchase the items.

Next stop was the apothecary that father insisted we visit. Personally I dislike potion making. When I don't have annoying Slytherins throwing stuff into my cauldron I am adequate at it, but I don't think I will ever enjoy it like my father does. It reminds me of cooking at the Dursleys too much.

After my Father bought me a "basic" (his definition of basic not mine) potion making kit, to add to what little I already have "just in case," we walked to the ritual supply store next door.

Here we purchased colored ritual chalk and a beautiful set of six daggers made for spirit magic.

All of the daggers were about 10" in length, base to blade tip, silver blades, and had black leather wrapped around the handle, but each dagger had a different stone set into the base.

The first was for general use in spirit magic, and would be the knife I used most often during my first few years of learning. It had a diamond. The next represented the soul with an amethyst. The one with the ruby represented fire. And there was a sapphire for water. The Earth dagger had an emerald and the air had a citrine.

They cost even more than my armor, but I had to have them.

We went to pick up my wand before going to any pet stores to find another familiar for me, because father didn't want to have to deal with any pesky animals. I want to take Hedwig with me, but she is to recognizable. She will have to stay with father.

"Hello interesting customers!" The girl, who couldn't have been over 22, called as we entered the shop.

She handed me a long box. "Go on." She urged looking more eager than I was. "Open it already!"

I opened the box and gasped at it's contents. It was the most beautiful wand I had ever seen.

"Powerful pieces. Powerful combination. The best wand I have ever made." The girl said almost reverently. "12 inches Ash. The handle is Holly. It has Phoenix feather solid core, and the a liquid core of Basilisk Venom. Very unusual combination. At it's tip as a focusing crystal is a ruby. There is a Hungarian Horntail scale at it's base to ground it, And then to seal it all together it has been washed in Vampyre tears." She became bright and eager again. "Go on! Pick it up!"

It was like when I picked up my first wand multiplied by ten. It seemed like it fit in my hand perfectly. Like it was made to be held in my hand alone. And the rush of power I felt was invigorating.

The girl sighed. "It is a shame to see such a beauty go. 350 galleons please."

Father waved his Gringotts debit card over her card reader, and we were off again.

The first few pet stores yielded nothing. I wasn't drawn to any animal. We were about to give up when I spotted a magical reptile shop.

"Father," I tugged on his sleeve and pointed. "lets try there."

Father chuckled. "There is a Slytherin in you after all."

I ignored him and entered the building.

There were tanks every where full of hissing and croaking. I could see everything from Runespoors to toads, to iguanas.

Father searched for the shopkeeper as I started to look around. At first it seemed like it would be just like the other places, but then I saw her.

In the back corner of the store, half hidden by other tanks and cages, was a gorgeous snake in a tank way too small for her.

I looked around to make sure no one was near before hissing _"Hello, beautiful."_

"_Who speaks?" _She lifted her head as much as possible in the tiny tank.

"_I speak."_

"_Human speak? Call me beautiful?" _She responded, staring at me. _"Master save me from this wretched place."_

"_I will save you, but don't call me master."_

"_Yes, master." _She sounded impertinent.

"_Very funny." _I could have swore that she smirked. _"Don't bite anyone." _I took off the lid on her tank.

She began to uncoil and lift herself. _"Ah freedom."_

"_Let's go find the shopkeeper so I can pay for you and buy the supplies I need to take care of you." _I said lifting her up and draping her across my shoulders. She was just bigger than one of my arms.

"_Supplies like food?" _She questioned.

"_Yes." _I smiled, in love with her already. _"Food."_

I took her to the counter were my father waited with a man. "I want her."

The best thing about my father was that he didn't question or complain. He just turned to the man and said "We'll take that snake and any supplies we will need to care for her."

"N-Norma-mally I support all my customers purchases, but are you-you s-sure y-you want th-that sn-snake? Th-there are no-no refunds and-and she-she has dead-deadly p-poison and-and really aggressive." The man stuttered.

My new familiar hissed.

The man squealed and stumbled back.

I laughed and my father hid a smirk behind is hand. "Yes, that one."

We came out of the shop a few moments later with her still draped across my shoulders, and in our bag that was much bigger on the inside than the out was a new tank for her and 9 mice. We bought ten, but she already ate one.

* * *

**AN: **_I know my first few chapters were really short, but they should keep getting longer as the story progresses._

**Poll Results:**

14/36 voters want 3 familars**  
**

**Poll: **What breed should Ash's snake be? _(vote on profile or in a review, please only vote once)_


	8. Leaving Time

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter._

**AN:** _Sorry it has been so long and it is so short. There is a lot more to come, but I thought I would get out a quick update so you knew I wasn't dead. I haven't had a computer for a few weeks because my hard drive died._

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!_

**There be 3-4 mates unless a huge outcry happens.**

**After this chapter there is no more familars, I promise!**

**New poll on profile!**

* * *

**August 19**

**Prince Manor**

"I'm sorry girl." I apologized to Hedwig. " I can't take you with me. You stand-out too much. Someone would recognize you."

Hedwig took off from my arm to return to her perch in my father's owlery. "Don't be like that Hedwig. I pleaded with her. I couldn't stand the fact that my oldest familiar wasn't happy with me.

"I'll visit you every chance I get. I promise." She looked only slightly appeased.

I sighed. "I've got to go now. Goodbye Hedwig."

* * *

"Father, I am ready to go now." I called out as I walked into the family room only to stop and gasp.

Playing with the curtains on the window across from the door was a gorgeous black kitten.

"Father?" I asked him.

"Do you like her?" Father answered. "I saw her in the window of the Magical Menagerie while I was in Diagon Alley buying potion ingredients. She reminded me of you so much that I knew I had to get her. It is like she was made for you."

"I love her!" I exclaimed as I crossed the room and picked her up.

She purred loudly and looked up at me when I began to pet her glossy fur. She had bright green eyes, too bright for a normal cat.

"Is she just a normal cat?"

"She is a magical panther."

I winced slightly as she bit my hand unexpectedly, but then I smiled as she lapped lightly at my blood. One can never have too many familiars.

Sasha, my basilisk familiar slithered in the open door. _"Master? Are we leaving now?"_

"_Yes Sasha. Come here."_

"_Who is the fur ball? My lunch?"_

"_No Sasha." _I hissed. _"This is my newest familiar, Willow. You are NOT to eat her."_

"_Yes, master." _Sasha didn't sound happy about it, but she had to obey me.

"Time to go, Ash."

"Yes, father." I draped Sasha around my neck and picked the newly dubbed Willow up. My belongings were already safely shrunk and placed in my pocket.

"Your portkey is there on the table. The activation word is Donald Duck."

"Good-bye father. Donald Duck."

* * *

**More soon. Probably Monday or Tuesday!**


	9. The Viridian Hotel

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter is not mine!_

_**AN: **I just decided trying to give the date when I'll update is a bad idea. I never follow through with it.

* * *

_

_**August 19**_

_**Prince Manor**_

Snape sighed as he walked through the empty halls of his family manor. It seemed so empty without Ash there.

* * *

_**August 19**_

_**The Viridian hotel, Orem, Utah, USA**_

Harry appeared in the lobby of an average looking hotel.

"Here for the Academy lad?" A woman said from behind the near-by counter.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"It is 30 galleons for a room for the night."

Harry pulled out his Gringotts card and passed it over her scanner.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Viridian hotel. Your room is number 22. It is on the second floor, the stairs are to your left. Breakfast will be served from 4:30-6:00 AM for your lot."

"Thank you." Harry walked up the stairs intent on turning in early so he would not be dead on his feet tomorrow.

* * *

_**August 20**_

_**The Viridian hotel**_

Harry stumbled down the stairs and into the breakfast room. Yawning he took a seat at a table in the far corner where he could watch everyone, and not have any surprises sneak up from behind.

A light breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast appeared in front of him with a pop. He was just starting to dig in when someone plopped down beside him.

"Hello gorgeous."

He was the gorgeous one. Green-yellow eyes, a vampire then, and pitch black hair that matched perfectly with his handsome face. And his smell! He was like fresh air blown from over a crystal-clear lake. There was only one word to describe him: yummy.

He winked. "I know I am so wonderful I just leave you speechless."

"No, just so arrogant." It popped out before Harry realized what he was saying. Harry blushed lobster red.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, he is." Another vampire sat down on my other side.

"Hi! I'm Daxton Delaine. Dipstick's brother." The new vampire introduced himself. He looked similar to the first, but he didn't make my mouth water like the other did.

"I am not a dipstick!" Harry giggled.

"Oh really? I bet you haven't even told your lovely companion here your name."

It was the vampire's turn to blush. "Corbyn Delaine It is a pleasure to meet you." He reached his hand out to Harry.

"Ashtyn Azalia." Harry shook his hand. When they touched it was like a spark traveled through their hands, shocking them both.

Corbyn smiled. " I was right! We are mates!"

Harry smiled too. "So we are."

A sharp piercing whistle cut through all the sap.

"Alright listen up idiots." An older man who looked sour and stern called our attention to him. "You are all here because you want to attend Fallon Farran Academy. I will tell you now that not all of you will get that privilege. Before you are allowed in the Academy you will be tested. Not all of you will make it. In fact most o you will die. Class sizes at the Academy generally start out like yours with about 150 prospective students. By the time you reach the school tonight only about 100 of you will be left. Your graduating class will only have about 25 students, if it has any at all. Deal with it.

"I am Professor Brewster I will be your potions master during your stay at the Academy. I am there to teach you, not to coddle you. You would do well to remember that.

"On this table next to me are portkeys. They will all leave in five minutes. If you do not take one then you will not leave this hotel.

"They will take you to your first trial at the Academy. You must reach the Academy by nightfall. You may form groups, but keep them small. I hope I do not see you again." And he disapparated.

"Well he was pleasant." Corbyn commented.


	10. Trials part 1

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter is not mine!_

**AN: _The poll for who Harry's mates are will have people dropping off after I post the next chapter so if you haven't voted go to my profile and vote now!_**

_Thank you everyone for your ideas for what kind of snake Ash's familiar should be, but apparently even though basilisks are overdone it still won._

* * *

_**August 20**_

_**Somewhere it the Wasatch Mountains**_

"I hate portkeys!" Ash grumbled as usual he had landed in an ungraceful lump.

Daxton laughed.

"Shut up, you French poof!" Ash exclaimed indignantly.

"Hey!" Corbyn chime in. "That's my mate you're laughing at." His French accent was barely noticable.

"It isn't my fault." Daxton said still chuckling. "He makes it easy."

Corbyn punched Daxton in the stomach and then started laughing. "I'm sorry. You just make it so easy."

Ash smiled, amused at the brothers' antics. "I apologize for interrupting the tease fest, but we are wasting time."

Corbyn offered me his hand and bowed like a gentleman. "Thank you Corbyn." Ash said as he was pulled to his feet.

"Cory, I insist.."

"Cory then."

Daxton started making retching sounds.

Ash stuck his tongue out at him.

"So mature." Dax said.

Ash pointed at the trail they seemed to be at the head of. "I think we are supposed to be going that way."

* * *

They had been walking for about an hour when they came across a deep canyon.

Daxton looked down. "Ouch." There was a river raging through some painful looking rocks. "Any bright ideas?"

"It seems to me we have 3 options." Cory said. "We could climb down cross the river and then climb back up."

"That would take to long." Ash replied.

"Or we could build a bridge."

"I don't know about you two, but I have no idea how to build a bridge." Ash responded.

"Then we fly across."

"Brooms?" Ash asked feeling for his shrunken Firebolt the was in his pocket.

"Unless tiny things on your back work." Cory said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but what do we do when those Stymphalian birds* attack?" Dax questioned.

Ash eyed the stork-like birds. "Their bronze beaks look awfully sharp."

Cory thought for a moment before saying. "One person will cross at a time then and the other two will use magic to protect them from the birds if they attack."

Dax rolled his eyes. "Or we could just cast a freezing charm on them."

Ash decided they were taking too much time and cast the charm. All of the birds nesting in the cliffs froze. "You two just going to stand there and talk or are you coming?" He pulled out his broom and unshrunk it as he talked.

The two vampires realizing that Ash would leave without them if they didn't hurry quickly unshrunk their own brooms.

They kicked off the ground and easily flew over the chasm.

"One challenge down." Ash said as they dismounted on the other side. "I would suggest we fly the whole way, but I imagine if we tried those Rocs flying above us will attack."

Dax glanced at the vicious creatures. "Yeah, let's not try."

As they walked away Ash asked a question that had been bothering him for a while. "Why can't muggles find this place? They hike around here all the time, don't they?"

It was Dax who answered. Hundreds of years ago the founder recognized that problem. To solve it she copied the mountains and removed them. Essentially creating another dimension like the demons and angels have, except it is much smaller."

"Thats cool!" Ash exclaimed. "Why aren't there more places like this?"

Again it was Dax who replied. "No one quite knows how she did it. All attempts to replicate it so far have all ended badly. No one can keep it stable and securely anchored to this dimension.

Cory jumped in. "Many of the experiments have ended in the people inside getting trapped there or disappearing completing."

"Sometimes they just explode." Dax put in.

"The worst case is the Bermuda Triangle." Cory continued. "People go in, but don't always come back out."

"I've always wondered about that." Ash remarked.

* * *

**AN: **_The idea of copied and removed land is originally Miranda_Flairgold's but has been borrowed and modified with permission._

_**If you have anymore ideas for the challenges they will face review and tell me. This chapter would have been longer, but I can't think of anything else.**_

_* man-eating birds from Greek mythology_


	11. Trials part 2

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter is not mine!_

**AN: **_People have pointed out that Ash isn't acting like someone who has been raped. Ash has had time and help to get over a lot of the psychological damage that comes along with rape. There is still some lasting damage though and while it has not been apparent in previous chapters it will slowly become visible in the next chapters. Plus him being part incubus kinda helps in my opinion._

* * *

_**August 20**_

_**Somewhere it the Wasatch Mountains**_

About noon they came across a heard of hippogriffs blocking the trail.

Dax approaching the alpha, who was easily recognizable because of his size. Dax bowed low and maintained eye contact. A tense moment later and the regal creature was bowing back and the rest of the herd was following their alpha's lead and also bowing.

After Ash and Cory repeated Dax's actions the trio was able to safely walk through the herd and safely reached the other side.

Cory, knowing how proud hippogriffs were waited till they were a good distance away before voicing his thoughts. "That was easy enough. Is there really a point to having them here?"

Ash remembered back to when he first met a hippogriff. "Yes, humility, you wouldn't want to go to school with someone who was to proud to bow to a hippogriff. Would you?"

"He has a point, Cory."

* * *

A while later they came across a wide, but slow-moving river. Wet, moss covered stones stuck out of the river like stepping stones forming a path to the other side.

Cory leaped to the first stone and then to the second before turning around and calling back to the other two. "Come on! It's easy!" He jumped to the next stone and yelped. His foot had slipped into the water.

Dax laughed. "Easy Cory?"

"Guys..." He struggled to pull his foot out.

"Stop screwing around." Dax said.

"Something has my foot!" Cory's leg slipped further into the water.

Ash shot a blasting curse into the water near Cory and a piece of something flew out of the river. "Kelpie!"

Cory quickly pulled his now free foot out of the water. "Fuck!"

Much more carefully than how Cory started they crossed the river keeping on guard for any signs of more Kelpie.

Once they were all on the other side Ash pounced on Cory, hugging him before pushing him away just as quickly. "Don't scare me like that!" Ash stomped away leaving two confused vampires in in his wake.

A few minutes later Ash froze. He could hear thundering footsteps ahead. Foot steps that triggered a flashback.

_Footsteps thundering down the hallway out side his room. The click of many locks being turned. His drunk uncle's face grinning maliciously as..._

"Ash! Ash!" Cory called to him shaking his shoulders gently. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I must have spaced out for a minute."

"Okay..." Cory said hesitantly looking at his mate in concern.

Ash heard the noise again. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes." Dax answered. "What is it?"

"No idea."

It wasn't long before they found out though.

They just went around a sharp turn in the path when they saw it. A mountain troll in their way.

"Great." Dax groaned. "How do we deal with that thing?"

Ash grinned. "Wingardium leviosa! The trolls club floated into the air. The monster looked p confused.

"What are you-" Ash didn't give Dax the chance to finish his question. The giant club came crashing down onto the Trolls head. The thing fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wow!" Cory said. "I don't want to know where you learned that."

Ash giggled.

* * *

After the Troll they faced a few other things like another Kelpie infested river and some vines that came alive and attacked them as they passed, but nothing to significant until about 6.

They were in a shadowy area surrounded by trees. In front of them stretching as far as they could see in every direction was a dense, ominous cloud of black mist.

Dax gasped. "Boggart mist! I have never head of a gathering of it this big before! They must have called it here on purpose."

"Well no duh!"

"We are running out of time." Ash said. "We only have three hours until nightfall. We have to go through it."

"I guess we will face our worst fears then." Cory said. "Everyone hold hands and don't let go no matter what you see or hear. Remember it isn't real. Walk straight and stay together. It will try to separate us, don't let it." Boggart mist was well-known for separating groups and convincing them to commit suicide.

They took a step forward and plunged themselves into their own hell.

* * *

**AN: **_Any ideas to what their worst fears should be? Tell me in a review!_

_Thank you SacrificialSacrifice for your idea of facing their worst fears._


	12. The Mist: Dax

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter is not mine!_

_**AN: **For those who are interested:_

_Jewel colored eyes – vampire_

_Amber eyes – Were_

_Earthy (browns, greens, etc..) eyes – elves, Fae, etc...  
_

_Black eyes – incubus or most demons(generally, but sometimes vampire)_

_Elemental – color symbolizing their element Ex: red means fire _

_I will give a more complete listing on my web site (see profile) within the week for those who are interested._

* * *

_**August 20**_

_**Somewhere it the Wasatch Mountains**_

Just a single step into the Mist was all it took for the world to go pitch back. All their senses seemed to be deadened. They couldn't see a thing. Nothing smelled. There was no sound. It was like they had been sucked into another universe.

A few more steps and Ash shuddered. Voices were whispering in the darkness.

"Just stay together and walk straight." Cory said, but no one heard. The Mist swallowed all noise except it's own.

The further they traveled into the Mist the louder the whispers became. To Dax they sounded like his clan.

"Ooh!" His older sister cooed cruelly. "Is poor widdle Daxie-poo scared?"

"You are not worthy to be a vampire." His fathers voice was emotionless, but his mother's was full of cold hate.

"What is so special about you? Nothing! This is a clan of elite. You do not belong!"

His grandmother, the clan leader, came next. "You should let go. Come here Dax. I'll end it quietly. Don't embarrass your brother by making us do this publicly. Just let go."

It was Cory's voice that hurt the most though. "You're so pathetic! You remember how when we were turned they only wanted me, but I begged for them to take you to. Big mistake! You are a waste of space you good for nothing ugly git!"

Dax tightened his grip on Cory's hand. "It is just the Mist talking. You're not real!" Cory's hand squeezed Dax's.

* * *

**AN: **_Sorry it is short, but I still need help with Cory's fear and how to best represent it. Leave ideas in a review._


	13. The Mist: Cory

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Harry Potter is not mine!_

**AN: **_Sorry it is short! An honorable mention to_ Sylkie _for the idea of flesh eating scarabs._

* * *

**The Mist: Cory**

_**August 20**_

_**Somewhere it the Wasatch Mountains**_

Screaming. That is all Cory could hear. People moaning, howling in agony. Begging him to help them, but he couldn't. He had to stay with Dax and Ash.

"Help me, Cory." It sounded like his older sister. "I am falling. Help me up. They'll be fine without you. Come help me."

"Don't leave me, Cory." It was five-year-old Dax. "I love you. Stay with me. Let goof them."

"They aren't real." He told himself. "They are just figments. The Mist is trying to distract me." It worked until he heard a sob from his left.

"Ash! Ash!" He called, but there was no answer. Cory was beginning to panic now. "Ash?"

"Cory!" A pained call from his right.

"Dax?"

A hand tightened around his. He responded the only way he could, by squeezing back.


	14. The Mist: Ash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

_**August 20**_

_**Somewhere in the Wasatch Mountains**_

Everything was dark. Oddly enough that comforted him. Dark reminded him of his cupboard under the stairs. Uncle Vernon couldn't get him there. He didn't fit. His cupboard was safe. Dark was safe.

Ash could hear whispers. People whispering bad things about him, but it didn't matter. They didn't matter. Everyone was always saying things about him, but their words couldn't hurt him because to him they were nothing.

"Oh Ash," It was quiet, but with the way it grabbed Ash's attention it could've been a firework. It was the man from the bookstore. "I hope you die out there. That way I won't have to bother with all of your tears and drama when I reject you. I can't believe I have a whiney little ungrateful freak for a mate."

Ash whimpered. That voice wasn't just anyone. He meant something. His words hurt.

"Freaks don't deserve to live." His Uncle Vernon sneered.

"Why would anyone want you for a son?" His father sounded cold, and uncaring. Even colder then he was back at Hogwarts before he found out about their relation. "You're weak! You couldn't even defend yourself against a pathetic muggle."

"Freaks aren't loved." His Aunt Petunia mocked.

"You're a disgrace." It was the voice he always imagined his mother would have. "I don't know how I ever gave birth to something as useless as you."

Ash sobbed.

"My brother is destined to be with you?" Daxton was indignant. "Eww! You should do everyone a favor and get lost."

Cory's hand tightened around Ash's briefly. "Can't you tell? I want you to let go, you piece of filth. No one wants to touch a freak like you.

Ash couldn't take it anymore. Ash let go.

* * *

**AN: For those who haven't realized the boggart's mist makes everyone face their worst fears to try to get them to kill themselves.**

Fears:

Dax – to be rejected by his family

Cory – to be unable to help those he loves

Ash – to be unworthy of love

**Ideas are always welcome, and could mean a sooner update if I decide too use it**


	15. AN Sorry

**AN: **This will be replaced with a chapter soon.

_I am about to publish Fallon Farran Academy version three__. __(For those who are not aware V2 can be found on )_

Updates should happen weekly (with at least 1000 word chapters), if not review/PM me and yell at me so I update. I think I will try to continue V1, but I am giving no promises.

In V3 there will be significant changes. I decided I had to rewrite it; there are just too many problems with this version. I am taking into account all of the advice that has been given to me in reviews so far, so if you have something you would like to suggest, please share it now.

Sorry this isn't a chapter,

Ravin


End file.
